


Little Lies

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan’s mom finds two condoms in Dan’s wallet and panics, so when Dan gets home from school… she yells at him and Phil for it.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan would be coming home from school in nearly a half an hour. The house was an absolute mess so Diane Howell usually spent those times cleaning up the house. Her other son was sick so he was staying over from school for a few days until he got better, and then her husband wouldn’t be getting home until around dinner time, sometimes it would be a little later than that. She had plenty of time to herself, which was usually nice.

Diane sighed as she wondered into the living room. She started picking up some of the clothes that were left everywhere. Having two sons could be a handful sometimes- one being 17 and the other being 14. But, other times she was grateful to have them in her life, she loved and adored them both equally. Diane looked over and raised her eyebrows when she saw Dan’s wallet sitting on the table. She walked over to it and picked it up. Normally she wouldn’t be the kind of parent to search through her sons personal items, but sometimes she couldn’t help but be a little curious.

“Let’s see here-” Diane mumbled out loud to herself as she opened the wallet. Nothing too bad was in their. Just some money and some photos, and then that’s when she saw the two condoms in the wallet. Diane gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Dan didn’t seem like the person who would walk around carrying condoms in his wallet, and that’s what concerned her the most.

Of course, Diane was very well aware of the fact that her son was gay and that he was in a relationship with another boy. Both her and John 100% supported the fact that Dan was gay, even though it was a total shock to them when Dan had come out as gay just about a year ago. But, the family loved and adored his boyfriend, Phil, so they didn’t really mind that Dan was gay. Dan was happy and that was all that mattered to Diane and her husband, John.

But seeing these condoms in Dan’s wallet made Diane totally change her mind. She didn’t want her son sleeping with another boy at such a young age, and she was definitely going to have a word with Dan as soon as he gets home from school today. She wasn’t going to wait.

__________

And so a half an hour passed. Dan was just getting home from school, and Phil was with him.

“I’m home, mum!” Dan called as he and Phil walked into the house. He reached over and shut the door, locking it afterwards. “Shit. Why does it have to rain so much?” Dan complained. He was freezing and wet because he and Phil had to walk home in the rain. It started raining when they were halfway home.

“Rain is the only weather London knows,” Phil said, quickly fixing his hair.

“Apparently,” Dan said. He chuckled and smiled as he looked up at Phil. Then he looked over as soon as he heard footsteps. “Hi mum.” He said. He blinked a few times when he saw the look on her face, and she definitely did not look happy. “Mum?” Dan asked, slightly nervous.

“We need to have a little chat, Daniel,” Diane warned, crossing her arms against his chest.

“Oh my God. I didn’t do anything wrong, I promise!” Dan yelled quickly. Dan knew that he was in trouble for something because his parents never ever called him ‘Daniel’ unless he was in trouble. Dan hated to be called Daniel, he much preferred Dan better. It suited him better as well.

“Follow me, you two Phil-” Diane walked into the living room.

Dan looked up at Phil. “What’s going on?” He asked quietly.

“I have no idea, but let’s hope you’re not in trouble, alright?” Phil whispered. He quickly grabbed Dan’s hand and then they finally walked into the living room.

“Oh! There’s my wallet. I knew I had left it home,” Dan said as soon as he spotted his wallet sitting on the coffee table in the living room. “I thought it was long gone.” Dan went to grab it but Diane quickly stopped him. “Mum?” Dan asked as he looked up at her.

“Leave it Daniel. You have some explaining to do-” Diane warned as she held up the two condoms that had been previously in Dan’s wallet. “What are these?”

Dan’s eyes went wide with shock as soon as he realized what his mother was holding. “Mum, please… it’s not what you think it is!” He quickly yelled. Dan was absolutely petrified. The last thing that he needed was his mom finding two condoms in his wallet, and he knew what she was thinking so he definitely had to come up with something so it wouldn’t look like he and Phil were having sex with each other.

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like. Daniel, you’re only 17!” Diane yelled.

“Well aren’t you happy that I’ve actually got protection on me?” Dan asked.

“Yes, of course I am. But, you shouldn’t be doing any of this until you’re older,” Diane sighed.

Dan took a deep breath and shook his head. “They were handing them out in Health class a few days ago. We had a speaker come in and talk about uhm… you know, sex and stuff-” This was very awkward for Dan to talk about this stuff with his mother. They’ve never talked about it before so Dan was uncomfortable. “I thought that maybe it would be safe to take a couple, just in case.” Dan explained, even though he was technically lying.

Diane sighed and then she tossed the two condoms onto the table.

“Mrs. Howell, you should know that… Dan and I would never ever think about doing anything like that, we’ve already talked about it. We want to wait until we’re out of high school at least,” Phil told her, hoping it would calm her down. Phil didn’t want Dan’s parents that they were only dating to sleep with each other, or think that Phil was using Dan. Phil absolutely loved Dan with all of his heart and would never dream of hurting him in any way.

“Well, thanks for giving me a heart attack Dan,” Diane said.

Dan chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes playfully, though he couldn’t help but feel bad for his mother. “Honestly, you have nothing to worry about mum. Look, you can have them if you want to. I was going to take them out of my wallet anyways and put them in like a drawer or something where they would be kept safe. I would never ever think about doing unprotected sex. Come on mum, you know me better than that,” He said.

“Yes… I know and I’m sorry for accusing you like that. I shouldn’t have done that but… I guess it was just a mother’s worry and I went straight to that. Just promise you won’t do anything you’re not supposed to do?” Diane asked, much more calmer.

“Of course… I promise you mum,” Dan said. He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Now if you excuse me… I’m going to go take a much needed nap,” Diane said.

Dan and Phil waited until Dan’s mom was completely gone before looking at each other again. “Nice save.” Phil said. He laughed as they sat down on the couch.

“I feel horrible for lying to her but come on… she would have flipped!” Dan exclaimed.

“We shouldn’t have lied to her but… come on! We’ve been dating each other since we were 14-years-old, three years now. I think we’ve waited long enough now and we’re totally mature enough to have sex with each other. At least we waited to do it,” Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Dan nodded as he snuggled up to Phil. “And it’s not like we’re rushing into something,” He added.

“Exactly.” Phil said. He leaned down and then he kissed Dan. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dan whispered, smiling as he kissed Phil back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dan, are you sure your mum won’t be coming home?” Phil asked as he followed his boyfriend into his bedroom. “I don’t want her to walk in on us.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Oh shush. My mum went shopping, and when she goes shopping… she’s gone for hours because she’s terrible at making decisions, which… to be honest, is probably where I get my terrible decision makings from,” He said.

It’s now been a couple of weeks since Dan’s mother had found the two condoms in Dan’s wallet. Dan and Phil had to wait a little more because Diane had been watching them very closely ever since. Dan was getting quite annoyed at it but he didn’t want to say anything because he knew he would get in trouble if he ever did, and then he would be grounded, and being grounded was something that Dan did not want.

“But what about your brother? Won’t he hear us?” Phil asked.

“Phil-” Dan sighed as he turned around and then he looked up at Phil. “It’s Friday, and it’s also the weekend. He always stays at a friends’ house, so we have the whole house to ourselves for a couple of hours. Don’t worry. You worry far too much over little things,” Dan said.

“I just… I really like your mum and I don’t want her to hate me. She still doesn’t know that we lied to her about the whole condom thing,” Phil said. He reached over and shut the door, and then he looked back over at Dan and sighed. “Can you blame me for worrying?” He asked.

“Mum wouldn’t be able to hate you even if she hides, nobody could. Trust me on this Phil, please. I know you’re nervous but this is our first time and I want it to be special. I want it to be just you and me. Nobody else,” Dan whispered as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at Dan. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be so nervous,” He said. He leaned down and kissed Dan a couple of times.

Dan smiled when the kiss ended and he looked up at Phil again. “See. That’s much better,” He whispered. He then pulled Phil down for another kiss, and this time the kiss continued.

“Dan,” Phil moaned into the kiss. He started to push Dan towards the bed, and as soon as Dan fell onto the bed, Phil crawled on top of him. He straddled Dan once he was on top of him.

“Why do you get top?” Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

“You’re joking… right?” Phil asked as he took off his shirt.

“No, I’m being completely serious. I’m the smaller one so I should be on top,” Dan said.

“Well, I’m the older one so I should be in charge,” Phil retorted, smirking.

Dan rolled his eyes. “This is so unfair,” He said. He looked up at Phil again and suddenly he didn’t care about who topped, because Phil was shirtless and he looked fucking gorgeous.

Phil smirked as soon as he saw the look on his face. “Like what you see?” He asked.

“Fucking hell I do. Just shut up and kiss me already!” Dan demanded.

“Someone’s eager,” Phil said. He chuckled, and then he leaned down and kissed Dan.

It didn’t take long for things to get heated up between Dan and Phil.

Dan’s mom was just getting into the house again, as she had forgotten her grocery list. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her list off of the counter, which is exactly where she had left it. She then decided that she should ask Dan if he wanted anything from the store, so she made her up the stairs to Dan bedroom, and she already knew Phil would be with him, as they were always together. Diane walked up to the door, she went to knock on it but he stopped as soon as heard muffled noises from inside the room. She stood there for a few seconds, and then her eyes went wide as soon as she realized what was going on in there.

“I don’t think so-” Diane hissed. She immediately pushed the door open and walked into the room. She looked over and was shocked when she saw a shirtless Phil lying on top of a new shirtless Dan. “Boys!” Diane yelled angrily, her face turning red.

Phil jumped as soon as he heard Diane’s voice. He nervously looked over and he froze as soon as he saw Dan’s mom standing there, which is the last thing he had expected.

“Phil, get off of my son this instant,” Diane warned, crossing her arms against her chest.

Phil immediately slid off of Dan and sat down next to him.

“Mum, what are you doing home?” Dan asked nervously as he pushed himself up.

“That doesn’t matter. You lied to me Daniel,” Diane snapped.

Dan groaned. “Because I knew what you would say if you found out!” He yelled.

“You’re only 17-years-old. You’re too young to be doing stuff like this,” Diane said.

“We may be young but we’re mature enough,” Dan mumbled.

“That doesn’t make a difference. You’re still too young, and we talked about this Dan. I thought I made myself pretty clear when I found those two condoms!” Diane yelled.

“It’s like I said before, at least we’re using protection!” Dan yelled back at her.

“And it’s like I said before, you’re still too young!” Diane yelled louder. “I came to ask you if you needed anything from the store, but I’ll just be going now. We will talk about this later with your father and he’ll decide your punishment.” She snapped.

Dan groaned and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Not dad,” He whined.

“And you-” Diane warned as she pointed at Phil. “You better be gone by the time that I get back from the store. Don’t text or call Daniel unless we say you can.”

Phil went to say something but Diane walked out of the room and slammed the door shut before he could say something. “Dan,” Phil groaned. “I told you!”

“What the fuck, Phil?” Dan asked as he looked up at Phil. “We both wanted it.”

“But we should have waited. This is exactly what I was worried about,” Phil mumbled. “I’ve never ever seen your mum that pissed off before. Her face was red!” He exclaimed.

“I’m sure when she’ll come back, she’ll be fine. It’s not like we had gone all the way yet… we were just, making out, shirtless,” Dan mumbled. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “But yeah… you should probably leave before my mum comes back, just in case.”

“I’m so sorry, Dan. I hope you don’t get in trouble,” Phil whispered.

“My dad will be punishing me, Phil. It’s going to be horrible,” Dan grumbled.

“Call me later, if you can, okay?” Phil kissed Dan once before he grabbed his shirt and hopped off of the bed. “I love you.” Phil whispered before he walked out of Dan’s bedroom.

__________

“So, how bad was it?” Phil asked as he was on the phone to Dan.

It was a couple hours later. Dan’s dad was home and he definitely had a few things to say about what happened earlier between him and Phil. Neither Dan’s mom or dad were happy with him, which was a little understandable but Dan still thought they were overreacting.

“A month. He grounded me for a freaking month! I can’t do anything,” Dan groaned.

“And we can only see each other at school?” Phil asked.

“Yeah. I have to come straight home from school; and I’m not allowed to go anywhere, go online, talk to anyone on my phone. Jesus fuck, Phil! What the hell am I going to do for a whole month?” Dan asked, groaning. He sighed and shook his head. He looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw his little brother, Alex, run into his room.

“Is it true? Mum saw you and Phil doing-” Alex began to say.

“Out!” Dan yelled as he threw a pillow at Alex.

Alex giggled as he ran out of Dan’s bedroom.

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine. It could have been worse,” Phil said.

“I just think they’re overreacting about this whole thing,” Dan mumbled.

“I agree. It’s not like we were just randomly having sex. We waited and we were even using protection, which is something most teenagers don’t even do,” Phil said.

Dan sighed. “I better go. I’m sure mum will be up here any minute to take my phone.”

“I’ll talk to you at school on Monday, okay?” Phil said calmly.

“I’ve never been more excited to go to school before,” Dan said.

Phil laughed. “Yeah, okay. I love you,”

“I love you too. Talk to you on Monday,” Dan said, before he finally hung up on Phil.

“Hand it over Dan,” Diane said as she walked into Dan’s bedroom.

“Why do you have to take my phone away?” Dan asked as he gave her the phone.

“We already told you why. Lights out at 11,” Diane warned as she walked back over to the door. She sighed as she looked over at Dan. “You should have listened.”

“Mum-” Dan sighed when his mom walked out of his bedroom. He bit his lip slightly as he looked around the room. “Now what am I supposed to do?” He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thanks for telling me Diane. I can’t believe that they would even think about doing something like that at such a young age,” Phil’s mother said to the phone, speaking to Dan’s.

It’s been a couple of days since Diane had walked in on Dan and Phil having sex with each other, and things have been difficult in the Howell household since then. Diane figured that she should probably tell Phil’s parents about what happened so they knew what was going on.

Diane had just told Paula, Phil’s mom, about what happened.

“I know. I really thought that Dan would listen to me after I found condoms in his wallet,” Diane said. She sighed and shook her head. “I made it very clear to him as well.”

“Oh, you found condoms in Dan’s wallet?” Paula asked.

“Yes, he told me that he got them from Health class or something,” Diane told her.

Paula chuckled. “Oh no! I bought those condoms for Phil,” She said.

“Wait, why did you buy him condoms?” Diane asked, a little shocked.

“Phil’s getting older and well… I knew it wouldn’t be long before he started thinking about this stuff, I mean… it’s pretty normal for teenage boys. If you think about it, they’ve been together for four years now, and they have grown up a lot since they’ve gotten together,” Paula said.

Diane sighed. “I guess so. But, 17 is still a bit young… don’t you think?” She asked.

“I guess it just depends. Dan and Phil are very mature for their age,” Paula replied.

“That is true, which is very surprising considering they spend most of their time playing video games and spending hours on end on those bloody laptops of theirs,” Diane chuckled.

“Oh God… don’t even get me started on the laptops!” Paula exclaimed, laughing.

“I mean, I guess it’s better then having them partying and drinking,” Diane said, also laughing.

“Also a good point. As long as they’re happy and healthy,” Paula agreed.

“So, what do you think? Should we just… let them do what they want to?” Diane asked.

“I’m not sure. They are mature, but I just… I don’t want them to make the wrong decision,”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about.” Diane said.

______

It’s been nearly two weeks now since Dan has been grounded; and Dan was not having a great time being grounded either. Dan absolutely hated being stuck up in his bedroom, with nothing to do because his parents took away his phone, his laptop, and even his video games. He’s already read about a million books and he was running out of things to do, and he couldn’t even go outside because his parents wouldn’t allow him to go anywhere because they knew that he would try to go see Phil, which is exactly what they wanted him not to do.

Dan sighed as sat up in his bed, looking around his room, trying to think of something that he could do. He was thinking of maybe doing some drawing, but he was just too lazy to get everything that he needed out, which didn’t really help his situation.

Dan blinked a few times as soon as he heard tapping on his window. “What the hell?” He asked before he stood up from his bed. He walked over to the window and opened it, he looked down and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Phil standing below his window. “Phil, what do you think you’re doing? My parents might see you!” Dan called, shaking his head.

“Are they home?” Phil asked, glancing around. “I didn’t see their car in the driveway.”

“Dad’s at work and mum went to pick up dinner. We’re having Chinese,” Dan told him.

Phil raised his eyebrows. “Do you think I could sneak up there for a little bit?” He asked.

“Are you serious? What if we get caught… we’re already in a butt load of trouble,” Dan said.

“It’ll be worth it. I miss you so much, and I’m bored without you,” Phil whined.

Dan chuckled. “Get up here. Only for a little bit though,” He said.

Phil smiled. “Is the door unlocked?” He asked curiously.

“Should be. My brother’s home so we have to be quiet,” Dan warned.

“Okay-” Phil said, nodding. “See you in a few minutes.”

And so within’ a couple of minutes, Phil was up the stairs… but on the way up, he ran into Dan’s brother, which was something that he hoped wouldn’t happen.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked, looking up at Phil.

“U-Um… I don’t know how to answer that,” Phil mumbled.

“My brother’s grounded, isn’t he? He still has a week left,” Alex stated.

“Alex,” Phil looked up and sighed in relief when he saw Dan. “I’ll give you 10 pounds if you keep your mouth shut about Phil coming in. Do we have a deal?” Dan asked.

“Deal!” Alex said excitedly. He ran over to Dan when Dan took the money out and took it from him, and then he ran back to his bedroom, without saying another word to Dan or Phil.

“Nice save,” Phil said as he looked over at Dan and chuckled.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Dan immediately ran over to Phil and hugged him tightly.

“I hate having to wait to see you at school, it just isn’t the same,” Phil whisperes as he wrapped his arms around Dan, hugging him tightly, not letting him go once.

“We only get to see each other at lunch, which is less than a half an hour long,” Dan whined.

“Guess we better enjoy this time that we have together while we can,” Phil whispered.

Dan sighed as he looked up at Phil. “Mum’ll be here in about 20 minutes,” He said.

“Can we cuddle before I leave?” Phil asked.

Dan smiled and nodded. “Of course we can cuddle,” He whispered. He grabbed Phil’s hand and then he led the way to his bedroom. Dan and Phil immediately sat down on Dan’s bed and cuddles into each other, Phil’s arms wrapped around Dan tightly, holding him close.

“I can’t believe it’s been two weeks since we’ve had a proper cuddle,” Phil pouted.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. “I know. One more week though,” He said.

“I don’t know how you’ve survived this long being grounded,” Phil said, shaking his head.

“Trust me, I don’t know how I survived either,” Dan mumbled as he rested his head on Phil’s chest, and then letting out a yawn afterwards. “I hate not being able to talk to you.”

“I know. I know exactly how you feel,” Phil whispered, kissing the top of Dan’s forehead.

Dan sighed as he closed his eyes, snuggling into Phil more.

20 minutes later; Dan’s mom was just now getting home with the Chinese food.

“Alexander! Dinner!” Diane yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “Will you get your brother?”

“Dan’s fallen asleep,” Alex said as he walked down the stairs.

“Well, he still needs to eat, doesn’t he?” Diane said.

Alex bit his lip nervously as he watched his mom walk up the stairs, knowing that Phil was still up there and Dan was going to be in big trouble when their mom sees him with Phil.

Diane sighed as she walked down the hallway to Dan’s room. “Daniel?” She asked as she opened the door. She looked over and frowned as soon as she saw Dan and Phil cuddled up on the bed together, both asleep. Even though she was disappointed in Dan for breaking the rules while being grounded, she couldn’t help but find them adorable together. Clearly they must really love each other if they were willing to break the rules to be able to see each other. Plus, it’s been two weeks already and Diane knew how much Dan was missing Phil.

“Just this one time,” Diane whispered before she shut the door. She turned around and then she walked back downstairs to the kitchen, where Alex was waiting for her. “Did you know about Phil being up there with your brother?” She asked calmly.

“I-I saw Phil but Dan gave me 10 pounds to keep my mouth shut,” Alex admitted.

Diane sighed. “You teenage boys will do anything for money, won’t ya?” She asked.

“Is Dan in trouble for seeing Phil while being grounded?” Alex asked curiously.

“No, I’ll let him off this time. I know how much he misses Phil,” Diane said. She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“How was work today?” Diane asked, smiling as she watched her husband walk into the kitchen, as he had just gotten home from work. It was around 8pm now, Dan and Phil were still upstairs cuddling up in bed. Dan had no idea that his mom knew they were up there.

“It was fine. Just a rather long day,” Jack said as he walked over to Diane and gave her a kiss.

“Are you hungry then? I can heat you up some of the leftovers,” Diane said.

“That would be wonderful. Where are the boys?” Jack asked, immediately noticing that it was rather quiet in the Howell household, which normally wasn’t normal. There was always something going on when he got home, no matter how late it was.

“Well… Alex has passed out upstairs, so he’ll be asleep for tonight. Dan is upstairs with Phil,”

“What do you mean he’s with Phil? He’s supposed to be grounded,” Jack warned.

“I know he’s supposed to be, but… it’s been two weeks since they’ve been able to see each other. Hasn’t he suffered enough?” Diane asked calmly, looking over at Jack and sighing. “He misses Phil, I know he does. I don’t like doing this to him…”

“I don’t care if it’s been two weeks or even longer. The boy disobeyed you after you specifically told him not to have sex with Phil… and he still did it! And you’re the one who walked in on them, it’s totally unacceptable. He has to suffer the consequences whether he likes it or not,” Jack snapped. He sighed and then he walked out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway. “Daniel!” He shouted angrily.

Dan and Phil had been sleeping in each others arms, just cuddled up.

Dan’s head snapped up when he heard his father shouting for him. “Phil,” He whispered as he pushed himself up. He shook Phil a few times. “Phil, wake up.”

Phil’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and he slowly looked over at Dan, blinking a few times.

“My dad’s home,” Dan said. He pulled Phil up from the bed and they both made their way down the stairs, where Dan’s dad was already waiting for them. Dan looked up and gasped as soon as he saw his dad, standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. “Dad-”

“What do you think you’re doing with him?” Jack asked.

“Dad, I can explain-” Dan began to say, panic starting to rush through him.

“I don’t need an explanation. You’re supposed to be grounded-”

“Mr. Howell… it wasn’t Dan’s fault. I came over here first, Dan had no idea…” Phil began.

“Jack, I really think you’re being too hard on him,” Diane said as she also walked out of the kitchen. “He’s already been grounded for two weeks.” She added.

“Doesn’t matter! I told you that you were to be grounded for a whole month,” Jack warned.

Dan nervously looked up at Phil before he looked over at his dad again. “So, what now?”

“You two aren’t allowed to see each other anymore,” Jack said flatly.

“What? No!” Dan yelled, quickly grabbing Phil’s hand and holding onto it. His eyes began to water up, just thinking about being without Phil. Dan has spent pretty much most of his life with Phil, Phil was his best friend and he needed him. “You can’t do that. Mum, do something!” Dan cried.

“Jack!” Diane yelled, she herself was even a little shocked at her husband. “You can’t-”

“I can, and I will. You care far too much about this boy anyways,” Jack said calmly.

“You can’t keep us away from each other forever!” Dan screamed.

“Please don’t do this,” Phil begged. He looked over at Dan and bit his lip as he stared at him.

“You’ll do as I say as long as you’re living under my house,” Jack snapped.

Dan scoffed and then he started to walk down the hallway, dragging Phil with him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jack asked, looking over at Dan.

“I’m saying goodbye to Phil!” Dan yelled angrily. He and Phil walked over to the door, Dan didn’t let go of Phil’s hand once… he was almost too afraid to let go of it. He couldn’t believe that his father was actually doing this… knowing how much Dan cared about Phil.

“We aren’t really saying goodbye, are we?” Phil asked, shocked at what just happened. He regretted coming over to Dan’s house, he should have just waited.

“No, of course not. We just… won’t be able to see each other often,” Dan whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Dan. This is all my fault,” Phil whispered.

“No, stop! This is not your fault,” Dan whispered, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck.

“I’m the idiot who came over to your house and got you into more trouble,” Phil said, he sighed and shook his head. “Now we can’t even see each other…”

“We can… we’ll make this work. My dad will see that he’s the wrong one,” Dan said.

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid?” Phil asked.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. “Can’t make any promises,” He said.

Phil rolled his eyes. “I guess we’ll see each other at school… again,” He mumbled.

“Pray for me, will you?” Dan asked, half-jokingly. He sighed sadly, and then he reached up and gently kissed Phil a few times. “See you later.” He whispered as he finally let go of Phil. Phil kissed Dan once more before he turned around and walked out of the house.

Dan sighed before he walked back down the hallway. “It’s like your trying to ruin my life…”

“Daniel, you’re overreacting,” Jack said as he watched his son walk up the stairs.

“No, I’m not overreacting dad!” Dan yelled as he stopped and looked back at his dad, his face red from anger. He scoffed. “I didn’t even do anything wrong in the first place. You think you can control me but you can’t, you can’t just do this to me! God, I hate you!”

“Dan,” Diane warned. “You’re just going to get yourself in more trouble.”

“What’s the point?! You’ve already taken away the one thing I care about!”

“So you’re family doesn’t matter to you?” Diane asked, a little hurt.

“No, of course they do. You just don’t understand what Phil means to me,” Dan mumbled.

“You spend too much of your time with that boy anyways,” Jack said.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Because he makes me happy,” He mumbled.

“I’m sure you can find something else in the meantime, to make you happy,” Jack said.

“I don’t want any-fucking-thing else, I want Phil!” Dan shouted before he stomped up the stairs, and then going to his bedroom and slamming his door shut.

Jack looked over at Diane and frowned when he saw the look on her face. “What?” He asked.

“You’re being too hard on him,” Diane whispered. “I know what he did was wrong before… but he’s right. We can’t control him like this forever.” She said.

“I’m not trying to control him, dear. He just needs to know what’s wrong and right,” Jack said.

Diane sighed. “Okay, if you say so… I just hope you’re making the right decision. I’ve seen Dan upset before, but not like that. Anyways, I’ll heat up that dinner for you,” She said before she turned around and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Jack a little dumbfounded.

__________

A week has now passed; Dan and Phil haven’t really seen much of each other since the argument Dan had with his father… they didn’t even see each other at school. Things were getting awkward between them whenever they saw each other, and Dan hated it. This had never happened between them before, and suddenly things were changing. Dan didn’t like any of these changes, he wanted things to go back to how they used to be.

Dan barely came out of his room anymore, unless he absolutely needed to. He was angry at his dad, and he was upset with his mom. He wasn’t even speaking to Alex, who didn’t really do anything to him but he was just so angry at everyone, even himself.

It was a Friday evening, and Alex had gone to Dan’s room to get him for dinner.

“Dan?” Alex asked as he opened his bedroom door. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw Dan curled up in his bed, and he could have sworn that he heard a few sniffles coming from the bed. Alex and Dan were usually quite close with each other, and Alex was young but he understood what was going on with his family. He didn’t like seeing Dan so upset like this, and he wished there was something that he could do to make him feel better, even though he knew he couldn’t do anything. “Mum wants you to come down for dinner.”

“I’m not hungry,” Dan mumbled into his pillow, not even looking up at Alex.

“But, mum said she wants you to-”

“I don’t fucking care!” Dan shouted as he glared at Alex. “Just get the fuck out!”

Alex jumped as soon as Dan raised his voice, and he immediately shut the door. Alex made his way down to the kitchen, a little frightened by Dan yelling at him like that. Dan was usually never one to yell at Alex, never. That’s why Alex was a little shocked that Dan had yelled at him like that.

“Where’s your brother?” Diane asked, looking over at Alex when he walked into the kitchen.

“He said he’s not hungry,” Alex mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Doesn’t matter. He still needs to come and eat,” Diane warned.

“Mum, he’s really not happy. He yelled at me,” Alex said quickly.

“He yelled at you? Dan never yells at you,” Diane said, raising her eyebrows.

“I think he misses Phil,” Alex said as he looked up at his mom.

Diane sighed. “Your father doesn’t want them seeing each other,” She said calmly.

“Can’t you just talk to dad or something? I don’t like seeing Dan upset,” Alex said.

“I know love… I don’t like it either,” Diane said quietly. She sighed and then she walked over to the counter and grabbed the phone, luckily she knew Phil’s number, so she called him. She knew Jack would be upset with her later, but she just wanted to see her son happy again.

“Hello?” Phil asked quietly when he answered his phone.

“Phil, it’s Dan’s mother. I want you to come over,” Diane said.

“But… Mr. Howell doesn’t want me and Dan together,” Phil said.

“Don’t worry about Mr. Howell… just come over here before I change my mind,”

“Yes ma'am,” Phil said before he hung up on her.

Diane also hung up on Phil and put the phone down. “There…”

“Isn’t dad gonna be angry?” Alex asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’ll deal with your father later. Let’s eat, okay?” Diane said calmly.

__________

Phil took a deep breath before he pushed Dan’s bedroom door open. He looked up and smiled, because it felt like he hadn’t been in Dan’s room properly for ages. Phil looked over and frowned when he saw Dan curled up by himself on the bed. He hated to see Dan like this. Dan didn’t seem to have heard him come into the room, so Phil quietly walked over to the bed and then he crawled onto it.

“Go away,” Dan grumbled, still not looking up from his pillow.

“You sure about that?” Phil asked, pulling down the blankets so he could see Dan’s face.

Dan looked over and gasped as soon as he saw Phil. “What are you doing?” He asked, his eyes beginning to water up. “Dad will kill you if he sees you here…”

“Your mum invited me over, oh Dan… please don’t cry-” Phil whispered as soon as a single tear fell out of his Dan’s eyes. He reached over and wiped away the tear. He sighed and shook his head. “I’ve missed you so much, you don’t understand.”

“Then why haven’t we been hanging out at school?” Dan asked, pushing himself up.

“I don’t know,” Phil said. He blinked a few times and then he looked up at Dan. “I’ve been wanting to see you and talk to you, I just… I don’t know what to say to you after what happened. Your dad scared me quite a bit…” He admitted, blushing slightly.

“So, mum invited you over then?” Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

Phil nodded. “Apparently she doesn’t like seeing you upset,” He said.

“It’s not her fault… I know she’s been trying to talk to dad about this whole thing,” Dan said.

Phil bit his lip and then he sat closer to Dan. “We can’t be over,” He whispered.

“Who said anything about us being over?” Dan asked.

“I just… with the way things have been going… I just thought-”

Dan reached over and kissed Phil, immediately making Phil shut up. Dan smiled as Phil gently lay him down on his back, and then he wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto them, they didn’t even break the kiss once. “Phil-” Dan moaned into the kiss.

“Shh,” Phil whispered, finally pulling away from the kiss. “We should be quiet.”

“Go shut the door, and lock it…” Dan whispered.

Phil stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, shutting it and then locking it. Then he walked back over to Dan’s bed and crawled back onto it.

Dan grabbed Phil and pulled him down so that he was now on top. “I missed you so much-”

“I missed you more-” Phil whispered before kissing Dan again.

Dan giggled, and then he pulled the blankets over them as they continued to kiss.

Less than an hour later; Dan and Phil were cuddled up next to each other in bed. For the first time in weeks, Dan was happy. Phil was with him, and that’s all that mattered to him. Dan didn’t really care about what his father would say later, he just wanted to enjoy this time with Phil now.

“I can’t believe we finally did it,” Dan whispered, resting his head on Phil’s bear chest.

Phil looked down at Dan and chuckled. “Are you happy?” He asked.

Dan smiled. “I am,” He looked up at Phil. “I am happy.”

“Good. You deserve to be happy,” Phil whispered. He pulled Dan closer to him.

“As long as you’re with me… I’ll be happy,” Dan whispered.


End file.
